nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Fulda gap
Nella terminologia militare della NATO il Fulda Gap (in italiano: passo di Fulda, corridoio di Fulda o breccia di Fulda) è un'area pianeggiante, tra il vecchio confine tedesco-orientale e Francoforte sul Meno, Germania. Nominato per la città di Fulda, il Fulda Gap fu strategicamente importante durante la Guerra Fredda. "Gap" si riferisce ad un corridoio di pianura, circondato da colline (tra i Rhön Hohe Knüllgebirge e le montagne, e tra i Spessart e le montagne Vogelsberg), adatto per le operazioni di forze corazzate, dato che necessitano di pianure o pendii non troppo scoscesi e di una certa larghezza per evitare l'eccessiva concentrazione, che potrebbe facilitare l'azione dell'artiglieria e della fanteria con armi anticarro. Il Fulda Gap è stato uno dei due percorsi più ovvi per un ipotetico attacco del Patto di Varsavia alla Germania Ovest proveniente dall'Est Europa, soprattutto Germania Est. La seconda via sarebbe stata la pianura nord-tedesca, e la terza, meno probabile, un percorso attraverso la valle del Danubio, in Austria. Il concetto di una battaglia lungo il Fulda Gap è stato un elemento primario di pianificazione di guerra della NATO durante la Guerra Fredda, e veicoli come l'AH-64 e A-10 sono stati sviluppati per una tale eventualità. Posizione strategica In prossimità del Fulda Gap, l'occupazione nemica di Francoforte, cuore finanziario della Germania Ovest, sarebbe stata una grave perdita tedesco-occidentale e per la NATO, come è stato anche sede di due aeroporti di grandi dimensioni (il principale è Rhein Main) che sono stati progettati per ricevere rinforzi Statunitensi in caso di guerra. Il terreno più alto tra i due percorsi sono i monti Vogelsberg. Forse ancora più importante, il terreno tra il Fulda Gap e il fiume Reno era meno robusto (e dunque i tank potevano impantanarsi nel fango, ma non in inverno quando con il gelo il terreno si solidifica), ma offriva un percorso breve alle forze sovietiche che poteva permettere loro di raggiungere e attraversare il Reno, prima che la NATO potesse impedirlo. Si ritiene percorso del Fulda Gap sia meno adatto per il movimento di truppe meccanizzate rispetto alla pianura nord-tedesca (anche perché circondato da colline che possono servire per nascondere artiglieria, elicotteri d'attacco e fanteria con armi anticarro). Il Fulda Gap nella Guerra Fredda Strateghi su entrambi i lati della cortina di ferro avevano compreso l'importanza del Fulda Gap, e conseguentemente hanno assegnato all'area forze difensive e offensive, oltre a svolgere nell'area esercitazioni militari e a elaborare vari piani di guerra. Durante la guerra fredda la zona di frontiera Est-Ovest dell'epoca nel Fulda Gap era affidata alla custodia della 11th Armored Cavalry Regiment (ACR) (1972 al 1994). Prima del 1972, l'ACR 14a sorvegliò il Fulda Gap per 24 anni, e prima di loro, il compito era affidato al Third Constabulary Corps. e al 1 ° Reggimento Constabulary Brigade. La cavalleria corazzata, in tempo di pace era utilizzata per controllare il confine Est-Ovest per rilevare indizi di movimenti presumibilmente attribuibili allo scaglionamento in pre-attacco dell'Armata rossa. La missione della cavalleria corazzata in guerra era quello di rallentare l'attacco sovietico fino a che le pesanti unità corazzate (principalmente tank M1 Abrams, e prima di loro i tank M60 americani e i Leopard 2 e Leopard 1 tedeschi) del V Corpo Statunitense fossero intervenute per difendere il valico di Fulda. La cavalleria blindata sarebbe servita anche come una forza di "screening" in continuo contatto visivo con le forze del Patto di Varsavia. Le divisioni assegnate a difendere il Fulda Gap erano la 3ª Divisione Armata dC, e la 8ª Divisione di Fanteria (meccanizzata). Come già affermato a difendere il Fulda Gap da una invasione del Patto di Varsavia sarebbe stata la Terza Divisione Corazzata e l'8 ° Divisione di Fanteria del V Corpo Americano. Poiché la principale forza era l'attacco, la loro missione, insieme con la 4ª Brigata e alla 4ª Divisione di Fanteria, sarebbe stata quello di combattere e fermare le truppe d'invasione, senza alcun indugio. Dal 1979 la missione del 1º Battaglione e del 68º Reggimento Meccanizzato di stanza a Wildflecken, a sud del Fulda Gap, fu quella di stabilire una linea difensiva, fornendo un scudo dietro il quale altre unità del V Corpo avrebbero potuto avanzare e difendere. La 3ª Divisione Corazzata avrebbe presidiato Francoforte. A causa della caduta della Cortina di Ferro nel 1989, la riunificazione della Germania nel 1990 e il conseguente ritiro delle forze sovietiche, il Fulda Gap ha perso la sua importanza strategica, ma rimane un importante simbolo della Guerra Fredda. Collegamenti esterni * US Army Border Operations 1948-83 reproduced by the United States Army Center of Military History * 14th Cavalry Association * Squadrons, 14th CAV * 11th CAV AOs * US Army Germany (History).com * 14th Cav at US Army Germany (History) site * 11th Cav at US Army Germany (History) site * From Fulda Gap button, one of 4 Fulda Gap pages at 1st Battalion 33rd Armor.org * 1st Bn 68th Armor at Wildflecken was a Fulda Gap screening force * Wildflecken Veterans.com * German & US generals discuss Fulda Gap defense * OPLAN 4102 * Fulda Gap Concerns in 1985 * Fulda Gap '85 computer game * * Categoria:Guerra nucleare Categoria:Germania Categoria:Guerra fredda